I'm Tired
by 406Mea
Summary: Ieyasu melihat garis lurus tersebut dengan keterkejutan nyata. Mitsunari-nya. Mitsunari-nya akan pergi. Hanya karena Ieyasu lelah menungguinya terbangun dari koma lima bulannya. / IeMitsu fic. Sho-ai. Untuk challenge "Hampir". RnR?


_**Hey what's going on guys? It's Mea here and welcome back.**_

HALO. Udah lama gak nge- _pair_ IeMitsu (atau malah gak pernah?), jadi inilah HAHAHA.

Buat _challenge_ "Hampir" dari grup World, gila Mea baru nyadar kalau ada fic belom selesai yang cocok banget buat disetor. Jadi, langsung diselesein deh X3

BTW SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA YANG KE-70!

Sengoku BASARA © CAPCOM  
 _Warning_ : Sho-ai. AU. Jadi, DLDR dong hehe.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.it.**

Suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung dengan konstan berbunyi di ruangan sunyi. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu tengah memandangi teman—kekasih—nya yang tengah terbaring lemah meregang nyawa. Satu helaan napas terhembus dari bibir merah muda itu, menandakan keresahan yang kian menjalar di pikirannya.

 _Kapan kau bangun? Aku merindukanmu …,_ batin Ieyasu sambil mengelus pipi Mitsunari pelan.

Satu detik, dua detik, Ieyasu menutup kedua matanya, mengingat-ingat kembali kesalahannya di masa lampau. Yang mana ia tega membuat Mitsunari kecelakaan mobil. Yang mana ia tega meninggalkan Mitsunari yang terpental saking mabuknya ia waktu itu. Yang mana ia membiarkan Mitsunari koma sampai lima bulan.

Kesadaran sedikit demi sedikit masuk ke pikiran Ieyasu, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengingat bahwa ia telah membuat kekasihnya meregang nyawa.

 _Karena ulahnya._

Ieyasu menggeleng pelan, mengusir masa lalu yang kembali memeluk pikirannya. Setiap hari, setiap saat, ia jaga Mitsunari 24/7 demi menungguinya bangun. Sehingga Ieyasu bisa meminta maaf padanya.

Meski Ieyasu tahu, ia tak mungkin dimaafkan.

"Aku sudah bertaubat, Mitsunari. Aku sudah tak _minum_ lagi," Ieyasu menangis tanpa isakan. "Kamu tahu bagaimana perihnya menahan semua rasa bersalah ini? Kumohon, bangun. Agar kamu bisa _mendengar_ permintaan maafku."

Tidak ada respon.

"Maaf."

Matanya masih tertutup.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku."

Dadanya masih mengembang-kempis sesuai irama nafasnya.

" _Kamu harus sering-sering merangsang emosinya, agar ia cepat bangun."_

Ieyasu mengingat perkataan dokter tadi siang. Membuatnya mendesah karena kekhawatiran yang merajalela. Apa iya, Mitsunari bisa mendengar suaranya apabila ia sedang koma?

Namun, diselipkannya perkataan dokter di setiap memori otaknya. Menyatukan setiap kepingan semangat yang sudah terpecah belah. Dihembuskan napasnya sekali lagi, seiring bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir turun dari pelipis Ieyasu yang kepanasan.

"Ah, ruangan ini ber-AC, tapi kenapa masih panas?" gerutunya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kipas tangan yang ia simpan beberapa saat yang lalu di laci meja sebelah ranjang Mitsunari.

Ditatapnya lagi Mitsunari yang tampaknya juga berkeringat. Ieyasu menyunggingkan senyum kecil, kemudian diresapnya keringat itu menggunakan tisu.

"Kau tahu Mitsunari?" Ieyasu mengelus kepala Mitsunari. "Lima bulan sudah lantai ini kotor oleh kakiku yang katamu sangat bau, hehe. Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa hubungan lantai kotor dengan kaki bau. Tapi kau suka mengejekku seperti itu, jadi, ya sudah.

"Hei, Mitsunari, apa kau ingat? Sekarang _anniversary_ hubungan _kita_ yang pertama, lho. Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa ikut merayakannya. Padahal, aku ingin sekali _kita_ menjahili Motochika dan Mouri bersama seperti dulu. Mereka sangat merindukanmu. Kau tentu merindukan mereka juga, bukan?

"Kakakmu, Hanbei, sudah memiliki kekasih juga, lho. Namanya Maeda Keiji. Mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Mereka sangat-sangat romantis, dan mereka juga sering mengunjungimu ke sini. Kalau mereka tepat waktu, mereka akan datang sepuluh menit lagi.

"Ingat _Dokuganryuu_ dan _Wakakitora_? Iya, Date dan Sanada. Mereka sudah _anniv_ kedua, sebulan lalu. Sanada begitu heboh setiap mengunjungimu di sini. Sampai kau harus berkali-kali _collapse_. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku memarahinya. Jadi, aku melarangnya datang ke sini. Maka dari itu, _Dokuganryuu_ datang ke sini selalu sendirian, tidak membawa Sanada.

"Ingat _Ryuu no Migime_ dan _Takeda no Shinobi_ juga? Iyaaa, Katakura dan Sarutobi. Katanya sih, mereka baru saja jadian. Mereka itu lucu. Kadang, Katakura suka mengamuk sendiri karena Sarutobi memakan _bentou_ miliknya sembarangan. Kadang juga, Sarutobi mengambek bila ikat kepala hitamnya hilang karena disembunyikan Katakura—ia memang memakai ikat kepala hitam setiap ke sekolah, omong-omong.

"Belum lagi Sakon dan Katsuie." Ieyasu menahan air matanya mati-matian agar tak jatuh. "Sakon tampak sangat tergila-gila dengan Katsuie. Namun, Katsuie tampak mengacuhkan Sakon yang notabene merupakan salah satu laki-laki terpopuler di sekolah. Mungkin, karena sikap Katsuie yang seperti itu, Sakon tampak gencar untuk mendapatkannya."

Masih hening, ditemani dengan mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang masih berkicau.

"Mitsunari, untuk pertama kalinya, aku _lelah_ menungguimu bangun." Ieyasu tertawa hambar. "Dadaku sudah terlalu sesak untuk menampung semua rasa bersalahku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain mengajakmu mengobrol seperti boneka dan meminta maaf."

…

 **NIIIIT** _…._

…

…

…

Ieyasu melihat garis lurus tersebut dengan keterkejutan nyata. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas, sekarang. Jantungnya seperti sudah tidak memompa darah lagi. Seolah hanya media dengan tiada nyawa yang menghidupi. Akhirnya, ia berlari memanggil dokter untuk menyelamatkan Mitsunari yang akan pergi.

Mitsunari- _nya_.

Mitsunari- _nya_ akan pergi.

Hanya karena Ieyasu _lelah menungguinya_ terbangun dari koma lima bulannya.

Ia menyusul dokter dan suster yang sudah berjalan duluan menuju tempat Mitsunari dirawat. Mengharapkan Mitsunari masih bisa diselamatkan. Ia ingin Mitsunari kembali berdiri di sisinya dengan senyum manis yang cukup jarang Mitsunari tunjukkan pada Ieyasu.

Di ambang pintu, ia hanya mampu memperhatikan Mitsunari yang jantungnya tengah dikejutkan. Percobaan pertama, garis lurus tetap terpampang nyata.

 _Percobaan pertama gagal._

"Mitsunari …." Hanya itu yang bisa Ieyasu katakan.

Tetap di garis lurus, seolah hanya lahan kering dengan tiada rumput.

 _Percobaan kedua gagal_.

"Mitsunari!" raung Ieyasu dengan air mata yang tengah mengalir dahsyat. Ia kini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Mitsunari bisa diselamatkan. Dan agar Mitsunari masih bisa berjuang.

Ieyasu membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci lidah yang sudah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan kepada kekasihnya sendiri yang mudah sakit hati. Menyesal, menyesal, menyesal. Ia sangat-sangat menyesal.

Ia ingat semuanya. Segalanya tentang Mitsunari. Ia merindukan bagaimana ia dimarahi olehnya. Dipukuli. Kekuatannya yang besar dan matanya yang bila sudah melotot seakan-akan akan keluar. Wajahnya yang terlihat menyeramkan akan berbanting bila pipinya memerah karena salah tingkah.

Tingkahnya yang begitu membuat Ieyasu gemas, selalu ingin memeluknya setiap saat.

Dan begitu Ieyasu memeluknya, Mitsunari meronta-ronta minta lepas.

Ieyasu merindukan Mitsunari- _nya_.

Ia mau Mitsunari- _nya_ tetap ada.

Di sampingnya.

 **NIT. NIT.**

Ieyasu menatap Mitsunari dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mitsunari- _nya_ hidup. Mitsunari- _nya_ masih berjuang.

 _Percobaan ketiga berhasil._

"M—Mitsunari?"

 **The end.**

 **.it.**

 _Cliffhanger to the max_ XD *ngakak bahagia*

Mitsunari sadar gak? Kira-kira Mitsunari maafin Ieyasu gak? Gimana reaksi temen-temen mereka pas diceritain Mitsunari hampir meninggal? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, silahkan berimajinasi! XD /Meaditampol

Semoga kalian suka! Dan ini gagal banget fic-nya ya … Mea yakin pasti kalian semua yang baca ekspresinya datar. Sudahlah, maafkan Meong.

Dan ini ide ceritanya bener-bener klise … aduh gagal parah. Mana itu kaki bau apaan banget etdah.

 _ **Thank you all for reading. If you wanna join all of my series, you can move on to the next fanfiction or chapter, or even follow (and fave) me to be notified of the future fictions. Good bye!**_

 **17 Agustus 2015**


End file.
